New Start (Continuation)
by IdiotAlertHelp
Summary: Ray and Zack wake up in the BNHA universe on opposite sides. How will this play out? (This idea isn't mine. The original author is CelestialxXxAngel.)
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't come up with the idea for this fanfic. The original creator is CelestialxXxAngel and they have written an amazing first chapter to this story that you should check out. If you don't want to do that, here's a summary. Ray and Zack are in the BNHA universe and Ray ended up with Deku and the heroes, while Zack ended up with the villains. Ok? Now here's my continuation that probably isn't as good. ENJOY!**

"Hey, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Rachel replied, sitting up. The green-haired boy sighed in relief and helped her up.  
"How did you get there?" The thin man asked as she stood up. Rachel simply shook her head, silently saying that she didn't know.  
"Who are you two?" Izuku was surprised that he forgot to introduce himself, he smiled brightly.  
"I'm Izuku Midoriya. What's your name?" Rachel kept a blank face as she introduced herself. She looked over to the skinny man.  
"Who's he?" She asked, still with a blank look."  
"It's not important." He brushed it off, not wanting to reveal that the number 1 hero can be weak. Satisfied, slightly, Rachel started to wonder where Zack ended up.

"Who the f*ck are you?" Zack asked, not even trying to be polite. Tomura Shigaraki put his hands up in mock shock.  
"Calm down. We found you passed out, so we brought you here." Zack was ok with that answer so calmed down, slightly.  
"You haven't answered my question." Zack replied, still a bit confused.  
"Ok, I'm Tomura Shigaraki. This is Kurogiri." Shigaraki gestured to the man behind the counter. He looked like a dark portal stuffed into a suit, and Zack was both  
confused and amazed by that fact.  
"Woah, how in the f*ck did someone stuff a portal into a suit!?" Zack asked in amazement and Shigaraki facepalmed.  
"That's a part of his quirk. Also, you haven't told us your name."  
"I'm Zack and what the hell is a quirk?" That mildly surprised Shigaraki as he began to explain everything about quirks and how society runs because of them. He also  
explained a lot about the heroes and villains. Zack barely understood the semi-detailed explanation. He only understood that most people have powers and people fight.  
He knew then and there that this world wasn't the same as the one he knew. But fighting meant death, so if he could kill, he was cool with it. He began to wonder where  
Ray was. He hoped they would be able to see each other soon.

Izuku welcomed Rachel into his home since she told him that she had nowhere to go. Inko Midoriya obviously noticed Rachel and went to confront them.  
"Izuku! You should've warned me before you brought your girlfriend over." This made the atmosphere in the room rather awkward as Izuku started to blush.  
"No Mum she's not my girlfriend. She just needed a place to stay." He managed to stutter out. Inko apologized to them before turning to Rachel.  
"If you have no where to stay, then you are welcome to stay with us until we find your parents." If Rachel wasn't a 'haunted baby doll' as Zack put it, and if it wasn't  
going to come across as strange, Rachel would've laughed. Her parents were dead, and they didn't even care about her when they were alive. So she needed a convincing  
story.  
"I don't really remember them. All I remember is jumping off of something with a man before waking up on a beach." This was, of course, a lie, but she wasn't going to  
tell the truth any time soon. This seemed to satisfy Inko as she began to tell them that dinner will be ready soon. Rachel was led into Izuku's room, only to be  
temporarily blinded by all of the All-Might merch.  
"Sorry, I'm just a huge fan of his." Izuku whispered, scratching his neck. Rachel was wondering how much hair gel this All-Might guy had to use each day because he  
looked like he used a lot.

"So are you guys heroes or villains? 'Cause you look shady as hell." Zack asked and got laughter in return.  
"We're villains. Which are you, or, which one do you want to be?" Kurogiri asked and now it was Zack's time to laugh.  
"It's rather obvious. Where I'm from, I'm a serial killer."  
"Did you use a scythe? We found one near you." Shigaraki asked, causing Zack to look either side of him.  
"Yeah, I was wondering where it was." Shigaraki smiled  
"So Zack, since you like killing so much, do you want to join us?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I have this idea and Rachel and Zack need quirks for it to work, so I came up with some that I think works. So I hope you like them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave criticism if you want. **

"We're an organization called the League of Villains and we would like you in our ranks. You'll be able to kill whoever when we strike and you'll have relative freedom.  
"So, what do you say?" Shigaraki said and Zack thought about it for a minute. He could kill, but he would have to follow orders.  
"If you accept, you'll be protected by us unless you're caught." That swayed his opinion a bit, so he eventually accepted.  
"Now that's sorted, let's see what you can do." They both stood up and walked outside for training.

"Hey Izuku, where are you going?" Rachel asked him as he was walking out of the door wearing some kind of sports clothes. He glanced at me,  
"Oh! I'm going to train. Do you want to come?" Rachel nodded and walked down to the beach with him.

Apparently, his idea of training is moving rubbish off of the beach where I woke up. It was a really good idea, the beach will be clean, and Izuku will get stronger. Although, he hasn't told me why he needs to. He continued to lift heavy furniture, well, drag it. This went on for a few hours before he finally stopped. A good chunk of the beach was clean now and Izuku looked like he was about to pass out. Since he stopped, Rachel decided to get the answers to a few questions. This lead Izuku to talk about quirks and how they work, leaving Rachel confused. When Izuku was done, he asked if Rachel had a quirk, she was startled but tried to activate something. It took a second before both she and Izuku saw something coming from the palms of Rachel's hands. It was red thread and while they were staring at it in awe, Rachel felt her middle fingers become sharp. She looked at her hands and her middle fingers were now needles. Izuku was amazed and Rachel was terrified.  
"So this is your quirk." Izuku muttered to himself and Rachel nodded in shock. It took a while for Rachel to deactivate her quirk since it was her first time and they walked home, well, Izuku limped home.

"So, where's your scythe?" Shigaraki asked Zack and Zack looked around the room, thinking about where it was, he'd forgotten to get it. He was thinking about it when he heard a crash. His scythe appeared where he thought he saw it last.  
"Where did that come from!?" He shouted and Shigaraki mentioned the it definitely wasn't there. Zack shrugged and picked it up.  
"So I guess that's your quirk?" Shigaraki inquired, Zack was thinking about how his scythe got there, then a thought struck him.  
'So if my scythe showed up out of nowhere, then...' He thought about his knife showing up and it did, right where he thought it would be. He was amazed as he picked it up.  
"Is this a quirk because my knife shouldn't be here?" Shigaraki facepalmed and nodded, Zack just said ok and Shigaraki found some targets and Zack began to swing at them. He was having a blast and Shigaraki knew that he found a good villain.

When they got home, Izuku got Rachel to activate her quirk and told her about UA high school and about how the entrance exams were coming up and she could try to get in. Rachel liked the idea so she asked what she should do training-wise and he gave her loads of ideas. She decided on becoming a hero, she'll have to work on her social skills, but it she should be able to do it.

Izuku was stoked that his friend wants to become a hero. He finally had someone who he could relate to and that person was his friend. He's been friendless for a while and now he has a friend. For the next few days, they would both go down to the beach and Izuku would continue to move furniture and Rachel would train by shooting the thread out and was watching how far it could go and she noticed that it got tiring rather quickly. But she knew that it would go away soon if she trained, so she prepared for the long days ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! Zack's parts might not be as good until a certain point since there's not really enough villain screen time to go with the hero screen time. I wanted to put what I did all into one chapter so I can move on. So here ya go! ENJOY!**

After the few months of training, the entrance exams came. Both Izuku and Rachel walked up to the huge building as Izuku stared in awe. He wasn't looking where he was going and tripped. Rachel quickly picked him up and he dragged her through the door and a waiting area. They both found seats in the middle and stared at the man standing at a podium on the stage. He began his speech by shouting, his voice louder than a usual persons.  
"Hello people! If you're ready for this exam, say yeah!" No-one said anything so the man continued.  
"That's Present Mic." Izuku mumbled, he continued to mumble as Present Mic carried on talking. He told everyone that you had to destroy robots and it worked on a points system. Rachel knew that her quirk would be able to defeat the robots, maybe. She was listening carefully until someone coughed to get the attention of everyone in the room.  
"I would like to point out a mistake. You only mentioned 3 robots and this handout has 4. A mistake like that being made by this school is unthinkable. Also, you," He pointed to Izuku," You've been muttering all this time and it's very annoying." Izuku apologized as Present Mic continued.  
"Oh yeah, that last robot is worth 0 points, it's just a distraction." He finished his speech soon after that and everyone was sent to a testing area. Rachel and Izuku were in two separate areas.

"Okay now, GO!" Present mic shouted from a watch tower. Everyone stared at him.  
"What? Real life battles don't have countdowns. Go." Once he said that, everyone rushed through the gates.

Rachel was actually having a bit of fun destroying robots. During her training, she made her thread really strong, strong enough to restrain a robot. She would restrain them, them find their weak spot and dismantle them with her needles. She'd destroyed many robots and got a lot of points before time ran out, so she was pleased. Izuku didn't do as well, he told Rachel when they met up (in a medical room since all of Izuku's limbs were broken) that he didn't get any points. They both left once he was healed, Rachel knowing that she had a chance of getting in while Izuku had given up hope.

A few days passed before they got a letter from UA. It contained a hologram thing that showed All Might. Hologram All Might talked for a bit, but to make a long video short. The test wasn't just point based. Even though Izuku got 0 points, he got accepted because he saved a girl. Rachel was also accepted because of the amount of points she got. She wasn't close to being 1st, but that didn't matter. Once the video ended, Izuku was in tears and smiling like an idiot. Rachel was also smiling, but it would be really hard to tell.

Zack was sitting at the bar when Shigaraki called him over. They were going to go strike some random place to see Zack in action. Zack was stoked to kill again, and in this super powered society, it'll be more interesting (not that killing wasn't interesting to begin with). Shigaraki mentioned that they were targeting people without quirks and that ruined Zack's dreams of killing super powered people. But hey, someone's going to die, so he was fine.

**AN: The raid thing will happen next chapter and I'll try to make Zack do something stupid. I never really have a plan, I just have a big meet up in my head so. Feel free to hate on this** work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry that it's a bit short but I wanted to put the raid in to show Shigaraki how stupid Zack can be. Feel free to criticize me or comment whatever question you want about the story and add suggestions that I could add. ENJOY!**

Before they left for the building, Shigaraki explained that Zack could kill people in a certain area, he also explained that the area would be signposted. Zack agreed, too exited about killing to remember that he can't read. They left soon after, with Zack still not remembering.

Once they got there, they burst through the front door and began killing. No-one was spared. Zack did find quite a few signs but he had no clue what it said. He decided to follow the first one he saw that led him to a hallway full of people. 'Great, this'll be fun' he thought, already cutting up his first victim.

Shigaraki knew that the people could hide in a secret room, why else would he tell Zack where to kill? It would be a perfect small enclosed space to see the carnage. However, that didn't happen. He definitely saw carnage, except that it was everywhere but the room. There was blood covering every corridor to the point that it looked like paint; and the bodies were brutally sliced with a few decapitated and a few with intestines falling out. Those were the people who were barely alive and clearly in a ton of pain. Shigaraki was impressed, surprised, and a little bit p*ssed. He decided to follow the trail to find where the killer was and to tell him where he was supposed to kill.

When he found Zack, he tried to ignore that he was covered head to toe in blood and had a maniac grin on his face. Shigaraki could only say one thing.  
"You were supposed to got to the SIGNPOSTED spot I told you to go to. Look at this mess, you couldn't have done this by yourself." He somewhat scolded Zack and he just shrugged.  
"First of all, yes I did do all of this myself, what's the fun if there's no mess? Second, I can't read." He told Shigaraki with an embarrassed smile taking the place of the insane one.  
"And why didn't you tell me? I mean, this is impressive don't get me wrong, but this wasn't where you were supposed to be." Of course he was impressed with what Zack had done, but his illiteracy would be a problem. So the new recruit had some flaws, that can be changed.  
"I get excited when I'm allowed to kill. I guess I just forgot." Yeah, Shigaraki would have to work on his plans so Zack would be able to understand. By work on, he meant dumb down so the idiot wouldn't do this again.

**Hope you enjoyed this. If you have any ideas, message me and I might put them in.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. Sorry for not updating in a while I don't have an excuse I was just lazy. Anyway, if you like this, you can leave a review it's not illegal. Also for the few who like Attack on Titan. I'm writing a fanfic based off of a theory I came up with while being bored at school. Do you want to see it (it will have manga spoilers, sorry anime watchers)? **

Izuku was pumped for his first day at UA while Rachel was less-excited. They were dressed in the uniform as they walked through the gates for the second time. They were both in class 1-A so they were glad that they wouldn't be separated.

Most people were already in class and Izuku's face went pale when he saw a certain blonde boy sitting in the back. Rachel calmly sat down at a seat while Izuku kept standing there. The blonde guy noticed Izuku and ran over to him.  
"What are you doing here nerd!? You didn't tell me you had a quirk!" He shouted while shaking Izuku. The blonde's voice reminded Rachel of Zack a bit and especially how loud this boy was being.  
"H-hey Kaachan." Izuku stuttered and tried to move past 'Kaachan', who let him sit on the desk next to Rachel. The teacher walked in. He had long black hair and looked more done with life than Rachel ever did, and she was suicidal.

"Ok class. Welcome to UA High. I'm your teacher, Mr Aizawa. We'll start by having a competition. Whoever places last will be expelled." The class was shocked and a few of them shouted that he couldn't do that, but he responded with,  
"Yes, I can do that and I will, get changed and meet me on the field." He left no room for a response as he walked out.

On the field, they were told that they had to race each other. Rachel knew that her quirk wouldn't help her here so she just ran and came last in her group. Izuku also came last to, so she wasn't alone.

After a few more tests, Rachel wasn't doing that well but Izuku came last. He was shaking with fear when Mr Aizawa called us back and told them the results.  
"As we can see, Midoriya came last. But don't worry. I only said that the person who came last would be expelled so you would try your best." Izuku was visibly shocked and relieved. He turned to Rachel and smiled, she smiled as well, but no-one could tell.

Izuku only did well in the ball-throw but broke his finger in the process. This led a certain Kaachan to come to the conclusion that a certain Izuku had a quirk. To say that he was mad would be an understatement.

He ran at Izuku while shouting at the top of his lungs,  
"Deku you b*stard! How can you have a quirk!?" Rachel could've sworn that Kaachan would kill Izuku if he got the chance. Luckily, for Izuku, stepped in and restrained the angry blonde. Said angry blonde kicked off at the teacher before finally calming down.

"You and Kaachan have an interesting relationship." Rachel told Izuku when they were walking back to his place at the end of the day.  
"Yeah we do." Izuku admitted. His and Bakugo's relationship wasn't the best and was definitely interesting.  
"Why did he call you Deku?"  
"It's his nickname for me. He just does it to make fun of me."  
"Do you have a nickname for him or is Kaachan his real name?"  
"No it's not, his real name is Katsuki Bakugo and he'll get mad if you call him Kaachan."  
"But wouldn't he get mad anyway?" If Bakugo is anything like Zack (and Rachel did believe that to be true), he'll get mad at the smallest things, such as wooden dolls, graves, she could go on. Bakugo is also really loud like Zack and even sounds like him. Speaking about that, where was Zack? Izuku noticed Rachels silence and changed the topic.

"Did you hear about that massacre the other day. The killer got away but there were people who got a glance at the weapon. Apparently the killer used a scythe."  
_'Well that's convinient .'_ Rachel thought. She was sure that not many people would use a scythe, they're not very useful if you can't use them properly. So there was a possibility that it was Zack.

**I hope you enjoyed reading because I liked making the VA link between Zack and Bakugo. Remember you won't be arrested if you leave a review. Also please mention if you want the AOT fanfic. Although, there's a chance you'll get it anyway.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thank you for the people who left reviews. This is about the battle trials so I hope you enjoy. Here's my response to the reviews.**

**Katula456- Thanks! I hope you love this chapter too.**

**Guest (who said something constructive)- Thanks for that. I tried to go into more detail in this chapter.**

**Guest (the other guest)- Don't worry I have something in mind. That's why I'm continuing this.**

A few days passed and class 1-A got a huge surprise. All-Might would be teaching them how to be a hero! Most students were barely holding in their excitement like Izuku (he proceeded to mutter to himself that All-Might was wearing a very specific hero costume), while other students (and by other I mean just one student) seemed angry at that fact. Then again, that student was never anything but angry. However, there were 2 students who were unaffected by the "great" news. One of these students was Rachel, the other was a student with dual-coloured hair split down the middle and dual-coloured eyes. Rachel also saw that he had a scar that looked like a burn around his left eye. She had never talked to this student but heard that his name was Shouto Todoroki and he was the son of the number 2 hero. Now, Rachel had her reasons for practically being a sociopath, but Todoroki seemed as cold as ice.

Anyway, All-Might announced with pride that they would be doing a battle trial. The class were split into teams of 2 and one team would be heroes and the other would be villains. Rachel was paired with Todoroki and Izuku was paired with Uruaka. Uruaka was a sweet girl with short brown hair that ended with a curl and big brown eyes and Izuku was getting along with her quite well. On the other side, Rachel and Todoroki didn't really talk much which set in stone Rachel's theory that he's as cold as ice.

When the pairings were revealed, Izuku went pale. He was fighting Iida, who wasn't so bad but they started off on the wrong foot since the entrance exams, and Bakugo. While he may have a pretty impressive quirk, Izuku couldn't control it well enough to fight low level criminals and definitely not Bakugo. The angry blonde wasn't to keen on the match up either and he made sure that the whole class knew that fact. Rachel found out that they would be fighting Mashirao Ojiro who had a rather long tail and Toru Hagakure who Rachel hadn't seen and she soon found out that she's invisible.

Out of these 2 battles, Rachel and Todoroki were first. They were the heroes and had to touch a fake bomb that the villains had to protect.  
"So how would you like to do this?" Rachel asked calmly even though there was a chance that she could be hit with a huge tail, which sounds like it would hurt.  
"Just wait outside." Todoroki ordered as he walked further into the building. He sounded exactly how Rachel though he would sound, cold and monotone. She did what he said and seconds later she was glad that she did. The building was now covered in ice and it looked impressive. It didn't take much longer before the announcement that the heroes won was announced.

The next fight was Izuku and Uruaka vs Bakugo and Iida. Rachel could see that Izuku was shaking like a leaf and he clearly didn't want to fight. All-Might noticed and walked over.  
"Young Midoriya, I know that you're scared but It'll be fine. Young Bakugo won't kill you." He said wile patting Izuku on the back. Izuku quickly nodded as to reassure himself that it would be fine. Izuku and Uruaka were the heroes so they entered the building. Rachel watched from the monitors because, from what she could tell, Izuku won't come out in one piece. She was worried for him and hoped that Bakugo wouldn't kill them.

Uruaka and Izuku were walking round a maze of corridors when disaster struck, said disaster was an explosion.  
"DEKU!" Izuku's eyes went wide after he dodged the blast. He managed to stutter out a "Kaachan". Bakugo smiled at this.  
"Don't worry Deku I won't kill you, that would end this. I'll hurt you though!" Izuku gulped and tried to think of a plan.  
"Uruaka, try to find the bomb." She nodded and ran off after wishing Izuku good luck.

The fight could only be called a rage fest. Bakugo was taunting Izuku to show his full power because if Deku had a quirk, he wanted to know what it was.  
"Fight with all you have Deku!" It was pretty true, Izuku was mostly dodging and blocking so he could buy time for a plan. He had enough of dodging and ran, much to Bakugo's annoyance.

Uruaka found the bomb that was being protected by Iida. She tried her best not to be seen, but Iida was trying so hard to be a villain that he made her laugh.  
"You think you can win but I've removed everything from this room except the bomb. I've foiled you!" Iida boasted and he was just funny and nothing else. Now that she knew where the bomb was so she should tell Izuku. They only got a brief meeting before Bakugo caught up. Uruaka decided to go back to the bomb so she could have the chance to catch Iida off guard.

"Stop running Deku!" Bakugo shouted while shooting off another explosion. Izuku kept up the same dodging and blocking routine which was p*ssing off the blonde.  
"Okay, DODGE THIS!" Bakugo pulled the pin off of the grenade on his wrist. That grenade was there to store his sweat so he could unleash the ultimate attack. Izuku did manage to dodge, barely. Once Bakugo saw that Deku was unharmed, he wasn't happy. They were both in a new, more open area now. Since he used most of his sweat in that one attack, Bakugo prepared for close-range combat. He raced forward to Izuku ready to use a small explosion that's point blank. Izuku had an idea that was crazy, but with a raging Bakugo running towards him, he pushed logic aside. Izuku channelled one-for-all into his arm and punched upwards. He hoped that it would help Uruaka.

The face-off between Uruaka and Iida was nothing much compared to the downstairs fight. That was until a huge cloud of rubble erupted from the floor. Uruaka knew that this was a perfect distraction so she floated over to the bomb to give it a hug. As soon as she did that, the fight was over.

After the other fights, All Might called the class together, apart from Izuku and Rachel. Bakugo managed to burn Izuku with that small explosion and to top it off, he  
broke his arm. Of course he was taken to Recovery Girl and Rachel followed. Anyway, it was revealed that Iida was picked as the best and most strategic person in the class. Every other student (minus Rachel who didn't do anything) made reckless decisions and Iida was the only one that didn't.

After Izuku was finished with Recovery Girl, he was stopped by Bakugo. He wanted to talk about his loss.  
"Listen nerd. That fight meant nothing. I will crush you and your stupid hidden quirk." He gritted out.  
"I didn't hide my quirk from you, I borrowed it from someone else." Bakugo found this hard to believe but walked away nonetheless.

**I hope you liked it and the next chapter will have Zack in it. CYA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back from the dead of whatever shit you want me to say. I've just been a lazy fuck so sorry I guess. As you can see, no censors. If you don't like swearing then fuck off. This chapter is short but it's important. Now, I want to know. Since the next chapter is the final one in my plan, do you want me to continue? Let me know.**

Zack and Shigaraki went on more raids and this is was how a regular plan would go.  
"Ok, we'll be killing people in this building. Zack, you should look for this. If you're too much of an idiot to find it, keep turning left until you find people. Do you know which way is left? You do? That's a change. Okay, when you find people, kill them. Okay?" Zack was almost offended that he was talking to him like that. He's a fucking idiot not a baby! But hey, he could kill so he didn't have many problems.

Zack was meant to go to a different part that was off to the side of the building on the next raid. It was rather far from the entrance so Shigaraki was constantly telling him where he was supposed to go which pissed Zack off. When the day came, Shigaraki was impressed when Zack went to the right place and painted the walls red.  
"You went to the right place? Congratulations!" Shigaraki shouted sarcastically and Zack scowled.  
"Shut the fuck up!" He barked and Shigaraki laughed.

A few weeks later, Shigaraki walked up to Zack.  
"Listen, we have this big plan to raid the USJ building. You'll be able to fight people with quirks then. This will be a lot harder than the other raids we've sent you on. Would you like to come?" Zack's first thought, which he said out loud due to it being important in his opinion, was,  
"Do you go on this many raids normally or are you just trying to kill me?" If they were trying to kill him, he'd fucking do it first. Hell, he was already close to doing it anyway.

Shigaraki knew how to piss someone off, and, to pour salt on the wound, he smiles. Zack was honestly surprising himself when he thinks about all the times that he probably would've killed him, and yet he's still alive to this day. Maybe it had something to do with his quirk?

"You haven't answered my question. You in? You could get seriously hurt." Shigaraki asked, probably thinking that the getting hurt part would throw him off. He really just didn't want this plan to go wrong because of the idiot. Zack laughed and Shigaraki noticed that it sounded like a squeaky faucet.  
"Hell yeah I'm in!"  
'Is he some kind of masochist?' Was the first thought in the blue-haired villains head. He asked Zack to elaborate (and ended up having to explain the meaning of that word) and found out that Zack has survived some deadly things. Like, he should be dead ten times over, deadly things. Zack would be fine during the raid.

"What? We'll be going to the USJ building?" The whole class whispered, except for Bakugo who didn't really care.  
"Yes, you'll be learning to rescue people who are trapped in different dangerous positions. We'll be going tomorrow." Mr. Aizawa said and Rachel already knew that Izuku would be more than excited for that. She stayed how she normally was, completely unaffected. She had no need to be excited, she wanted to find Zack.

**Once again ****the next chapter might be the last.**** Let me know if you want me to continue. **


	8. End part 1

**I realised that it's been a while since I updated and I had a rather large part of the chapter done, so this is part 1. As always, feel free to criticize or even make requests. I hope you enjoy!**

At last the day had arrived, it was only the day after but that didn't matter to Izuku. He was ecstatic to be going to the USJ. As you probably expected, Rachel wasn't particularly excited, she saw it as another day. Little did she know...

They were welcomed by a hero in a astronaut costume. They introduced themselves as 13. Izuku started to mutter (again) about 13 and Rachel found out from the mumbling that 13 was a rescue hero. They went through all of the situations the students would have to experience during the day and when they were about to get started, a dark purple portal appeared, surrounding them.

Both of the pro heroes there, 13 and , knew this was trouble. 13 tried to use their quirk in secret but was caught. Even when Bakugo and Kirishima landed great hits, the portal remained. Kurogiri used his position to forward the plan. He scattered the students to different areas of the USJ, those areas had a nasty surprise for the students. Kurogiri left some students with 13 so the villains that weren't hiding could have fun as well.

Izuku found himself in the city part of the building, and he looked around and found Rachel.  
"Are you ok?" Rachel nodded and they began to find a way out. But this would be a rubbish finale if it was easy. Not even minutes into their search, they heard a bone-chilling laugh. Izuku froze up in fear and Rachel was flooded with relief.  
"Izuku, we'll be fine." She whispered to him and he whispered back,  
"How can you be so sure?" Rachel couldn't answer before they were found.  
"Now, what do we have here?" Izuku was confused, that sounded like Kaachan.  
"K-Kaachan?" Izuku stuttered out without turning around. Then again, did Kaachan really laugh like that?  
"Who the fuck is Kaachan?" This confirmed it for Rachel so she turned around and her face somewhat lit up when she saw a familiar person.  
"Rachel what are you doing?" She didn't answer Izuku. She was both surprised and not. Of course he was the killer, but he was here, in front of her.

"Zack." She smiled, the promise could be fulfilled now, the sweet death that she longed for could now be achieved.  
"Huh? Ray, what ya doin' here?" This made Izuku turn around in shock. He had no clue who this 'Zack' guy was, but he knew that weapon.  
"That's the scythe that was used in the raids." Zack just nodded.  
"Yeah so?"  
"How do you know him Rachel? He's a villain." There was only one possibility in his mind and he didn't want to admit it, but was Rachel a villain?  
"Don't you remember? I said could only remember jumping off of something with a man." That was another possibility.  
"So this is the man?" Rachel nodded and Izuku wondered how a girl like Rachel met this man. He asked that and got,  
"It's none of ya fucking business squirt. Now Ray, this a friend of yours?"  
'Why would it matter if I'm a friend? I'll die if I don't do something!' Izuku thought as he began to channel one-for-all in his arm.  
"Yes he is." Rachel answered and Zack answered with something that honestly surprised him.  
"You have friends!? That's so unlike you. Anyway, I'll leave him." Izuku was stumped, why would Zack let him live?  
"So Ray, I know I gotta promise to keep. Should we go?" Rachel turned to Izuku, who at this point was more confused than he had ever been.  
"It was nice knowing you. Bye." With that they walked down the corridor and Izuku didn't follow, he was spared once so he didn't want to test his luck. Of course he could just punch Zack, but Rachel would be caught in the blast and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Zack was obviously important to her. So he found the way out by himself.

It was a shitstorm out there. There was this weird bird thing beating up Aizawa and Izuku could see everyone fighting in the different sections. His first priority was helping Mr. Aizawa, he looked like he could pass out at any second. Izuku ran towards the bird while he was channelling one-for-all is his arm. Barely anything happened when the fist made contact. Izuku had only used a small amount to see how strong the bird was so he didn't have to suffer the pain of a broken limb yet. His mind was still racing about the encounter with Zack. What did he mean by "promise"? And why did Rachel say goodbye to him as if she was going to die? Izuku hoped that what he thought wasn't the case. Rachel was his friend so she couldn't die.

Izuku continued to fight the beast and to put it simply, he hoped that All-Might would suddenly appear out of nowhere so he would make it out alive. It was brutal and he would need a lot of help just fighting this bird. That's not taking into account the other villains. On the bright side, Aizawa had a slightly higher chance of survival now. Being too preoccupied with the bird, Izuku didn't notice a blue haired man behind him in the distance.

Back with Rachel and Zack, it was much more peaceful. Their goal was to escape this building and then Zack would kill Rachel. Easy plan and they had done it before. They were running in any shadows they could find to avoid being seen because they might have quirks, but they're weak as hell. If Rachel hadn't noticed the situation that Izuku was in, they would've been out of that building in record time. Zack was astounded when Rachel ran into the battle and even shouted at her in surprise.

Izuku was ready to channel one-for-all in his arm at 100% to try and defeat this monster. The last thing he expected was for the monster to be tripped by red thread.  
"Rachel! Just run!" He shouted to her as she ran between the bird and Izuku. She shook her head at him.  
"No, we're friends right?" Both of the heroes heard vomiting noises and of course it was Zack. Izuku heard him mutter about this being cheesy. Using the last of his strength, Aizawa used his battered scarf to stall the beast. This gave Zack just enough time to swoop in and grab the two heroes. Unfortunately, Shigaraki noticed what Zack did. He wasn't pleased about that.

**So that's the end of part one and fell free to call it dogshit if you want. I don't know when part two will be up but I'm planning on publishing an AOT fanfic. See ya in the next part!**


	9. Finale until I can be bothered to update

**It's been a while hasn't it? I was just lazy. There might be more of the story and I will do requested one shots if you guys want them. ENJOY! **

**Nihatclodra: First, cool name but a bitch to spell. Second, cool pun but I ain't a shipper. (And it's Zack not Zach)**

**rinxlenfan4ever: You seem to always be pumped for the next chapter. I'm glad you like it.**

Shigaraki stormed over to Zack and demanded to know why he saved a hero.  
"Because I made a promise that I wanna to keep. This squirt is her friend." This didn't sit well with the villain so he grabbed Rachel by the throat with 4 fingers.  
"Now I believe I told you how my quirk works Zack but you're and idiot so listen up. If I touch someone with all 5 of my fingers, they would die a most painful death. Make one wrong move here and she's dead." While Rachel did want to die, Zack had to be the one to kill her. So she wouldn't let this walking corpse looking ass motherfucker kill her first.

"Huh? what do we do? Ya gotta plan squirt?" Izuku nodded and, without warning, punched the ground at 100%, making Shigaraki let go of Rachel. Dumbfounded at how a little pipsqueak could do that, it took a moment for Zack to catch on. When he got over his shock there was still dust clouding his vision so he ran on instinct. He bolted behind the villain and summoned his knife as he done so. The dust was clearing at that point so Shigaraki saw this at the last second.  
"What are you going to do unar-" Zack made his move and he hit the left shoulder.

Shigaraki stumbled but managed to grasp Zack's arm for a split second. He glared at Zack so intensely, he should've been begging for mercy. However, our favourite bandaged killer did not do that, instead he turned to his partners and yelled,  
"Should I finish him?" He only shouted so Shigaraki could hear and he summoned his scythe. This was obviously a warning to stay back. Since Shigaraki has seen what Zack can do with a scythe, he decided to back off. Seriously, he's seen the corpses. He would have to make contact with Zack to even have a chance of hurting him and he knew that Zack was a speedy piece of shit. Shigaraki never though the day would come where he would curse his own quirk. He still had his other villains so he relied on them until everyone heard the bellowing voice shout,  
"I AM HERE!"

Izuku shot his head up and had the biggest smile on his face. They would be safe now. All the heroes stood back and watched the drawn out battle between All-Might and the bird monster. Our green haired hero was more that relived because if All-Might is struggling, Izuku would be dead already. So he, Zack and Rachel stayed in the shadows. Rachel had never seen All-Might fight and was impressed but Zack kinda feared for his life. He was obviously a villain and he didn't know what would happen to him.

When the battle was over was the moment when most of the heroes noticed Zack. The first one to give a reaction other than subtle shock and confusion was, obviously, our angry blonde pom pom.  
"Who the hell is this mummy!?" Zack was astounded, the pom pom sounded just like him! But he didn't like being called a mummy so he clapped back.  
"Why would you care pom pom?" The whole class went silent in suspense. Someone had insulted Bakugo. Most of class 1-A stared at his hair and realised that Zack was right. Bakugo stormed over to Zack and got really close and gritted out,  
"Who 'ya calling a pom pom?" Now Zack, being the dumbass that he is, didn't notice the warning.  
"What are ya, deaf? I called you a pom pom, shorty." Zack was digging his grave at this point. Luckily, the saviour that is All-Might stepped to diffuse the timebomb.

"Who are you?" He asked in his regular booming voice. All-Might knew that he was a villain but he was giving him a chance since he saw Izuku and Rachel with him and they  
didn't appear to be hurt except for Izuku's broken arm, but he knew what that came from.  
"The name's Zack." All-Might decided to get straight to the point since his muscle form was running out.  
"Why are you with young Midoriya and miss Gardener?"  
"Huh? Me and Ray have a promise to keep and I just kinda found the squirt."  
"What is that promise?" Rachel spoke up since it would be easier if the explanation came from her.  
"He promised that he would kill me, he even swore to God."

You could've heard a pin drop in that building. No-one knew what to say at the realisation that Rachel wanted to die. Zack shrugged after a few seconds of the silence.  
"Yeah but don't try ta kill me this time." This did nothing to lessen the tension. All-Might could feel that his muscle form was running out so he decided to wrap things up.  
"We can't overlook your crimes so you will be punished, we will let the law decide your fate. I'm afraid that I can't allow this promise to happen. Miss Gardener, we can get you help." Zack knew this would come, but hey, how different could a prison full of super powered people be any different from the other prison he was in? Wait... Rachel shook her head, that wouldn't work.  
"I have been given help before and nothing has changed. I'm only happy around Zack. You can punish me as well, I have killed people." Everyone stopped breathing. Rachel, the quiet girl that seemed somewhat nice, was a killer. The betrayal in Izuku's eyes was heart breaking while Zack was still thinking about whether he should correct her since she had only killed one person. Bottom line, he didn't care.

"Rachel, why would you even think about doing that?" Izuku could barely stammer out his question. Both Zack and Rachel just gave 'the look' to Izuku.  
"We did it because we had to." Since All-Might's muscle form was really about to run out, he offered to continue the conversation in a more private place. Once said place was found, they got down to business.

"Let's get this straight. You're a serial killer who has killed a number of innocent people from where you're from and in this city. Due to circumstances we don't yet know you met miss Gardener. This caused you to gain a bond since miss Gardener had also killed. You both have a lot of explaining to do." They were in the staff room of UA. All-Might knew that it would be a stretch to get there in time but he wanted more opinions on this matter so most of the teachers were there including the principal. Rachel explained everything (everyone was talking too fancy for Zack's liking so he kept his mouth shut unless he had to speak). After what seemed like an hour, a decision was made. Since Rachel's killing could be classified as self-defence, she was let off. On the other hand, Zack was at the mercy of the law.

**Oh I'm evil for leaving it there but it's like the ending of AoD. I hope you enjoyed it and remember that I will be taking requests. It's been a pleasure writing this trash and I hope you had a pleasure reading it.**


	10. Chapter 10 (THE FINAL CHAPTER)

**I'M BACK! Sorry it's been so long but I just didn't have ideas. This is the last chapter of this story since a lot of you (including me) hated the original ending. I'm not changing this story again, I'm growing sick of it. So if you don't like it, tough shit.**

Prison sucks! It's just a cramped space with shit food. Zack hated it, especially because he was here for the rest of his life. As if he would stay here. The killer was already planning ways to escape, I mean, he's escaped once. One drawback though, everyone here has a quirk. On second thoughts, it could work in his favour. You see, not everyone here was a complete idiot, in fact, Zack was the only idiot. The other prisoners were always scheming on how to escape and had a few pretty solid plans. However, if a prisoner was caught using their quirk, they would be sent somewhere else. Where? No-one knew. People just assume that they kill you.

Zack listened to the planning and realised that they hit a problem. Do they escape at lunch? Or at night? If it was at night, they would have to escape their cells. Most of the quirks there would make too much noise and would alert the guards. This is when Zack spoke up.  
"I can help 'ya there."

The plan was complete.

One night, the prisoners (around 50) started sawing at the bars of their cells. During free times, the prisoners would go to Zack and would receive a knife. They would've done it all at once if it weren't for 2 reasons. One, it would cause suspicion. Two, Zack quickly found out that creating weapons was rather tiring. They agreed that one prisoner would get a knife every day until the time was right. That time was now.

All at once, the bars broke and the inmates used their quirks to blast the guards away. It was a river of blood and organs, and some of the bodies were unrecognisable. But that didn't matter to Zack. He only had one goal, and his scythe would help.

It wasn't long until the sirens were blaring and most of the guards were just a lump of organs and blood. They had almost made it, just the gate to go. Some tried to climb the wall, however, they were shot down. Ok, new plan. Since there were police on the other side, they could send some over the top while the others find a way out. The selection process was easy, if you didn't contribute shit and were here as a freeloader, over you go. The others went to the back of the prison and scaled that wall. No-one was there. Ignoring the screams of the other prisoners, Zack made his way to freedom.

Rachel was spending time with Izuku when his phone pinged. Uruaka messaged him to say that prisoners broke out. Rachel was over the moon and even showed it a little this time. She wasted no time running outside and getting close to the prison. She actually spotted a few other inmates who wee trying to hide. It took a while before she who she was looking for.

"Zack!" She shouted with tears in her eyes. After a "Huh?", Zack realised who was there.  
"I've come to complete our promise. You got me outta that fuckhole so I owe 'ya this." He positioned the blade of his blood-stained scythe under her chin. Zack looked into her big blue eyes, silently asking her to smile. That was also part of their agreement, Rachel had to smile for Zack. She nodded and tried as hard as she could to make her smile good enough for him. The sigh she got in return proved that she had failed.  
"That'll hafta do." Zack muttered to himself as he slit Rachel right across the throat. He knew he had to hide so he whispered a quick goodbye and ran for shelter.

All that remained was one dead girl.

**There. A (hopefully) better ending. Like I said before, I'm done with this shit. There might be more stories and I'll consider requests. CYA!**


End file.
